Ultimate Arena
by Woodsballer
Summary: No plot. No rules. Just straight up combat between anyone and everyone! See first chapter for details. Rated for violence. CANCELLED.
1. Welcome!

Welcome to the

**Welcome to the**

**Ultimate Arena!**

**Where any battle you can possibly conceive can happen!**

Have you ever wanted to witness an unbelievable battle but it couldn't possibly happen? Well it can here!

How about pitting Master Chief of _Halo_ against _Gears of War's_ Marcus Fenix? Or Indiana Jones versus Batman? Why not Naruto going against Aang the Avatar?

Here's how it works. If you want a fight, send me your suggestion in a personal message. If I know the characters, I'll try to give you the best showdown I possibly can. Or, you can write the battle yourself, send it in, and I'll post it.

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!**


	2. Anakin vs Elric

Anakin Skywalker vs

**Anakin Skywalker vs.**

**Edward Elric**

**Anakin Skywalker**

**Training: **Jedi Academy

**Weapon of Choice:** Lightsaber

**Additional Abilities: **Force powers

**Edward Elric**

**Training: **State Alchemist

**Weapon of Choice: **Automail Arm Blade

**Additional Abilities:** Alchemy

Anakin stood with Obi-wan at one end of the arena. They watched as Edward stepped in from the other side. "Be cautious, my young apprentice," Obi-wan said. "His alchemy skills are quite formidable. Do not let him touch you."

"Right." Anakin shrugged off his coat and stepped into the light.

The crowd erupted as the two stepped forward. The field was flat dirt, much like the coliseum of Geonosis. Around the edge sat boxes of metal and wood, ready for use by whoever needed them.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Anakin pulled out his saber and thumbed the activator, drawing out the beam of energy.

Edward's metal hand shimmered and reshaped into a sharp dagger.

Anakin scanned him with a smirk. "Kind of short, aren't you?"

Edward's face reddened with anger. "Yes, I know I'm short! God, does everyone have to point that out?!"

Enough formalities. Anakin leaned forward and shoved off, propelling himself across the sand and closing the gap in seconds. His saber came across in a sweep. Ed's arm came over, catching the attack in mid-air. Anakin spun the blade, bringing it in a circle to cut him from below. The boy twisted outwards and threw his arm outwards to slice Anakin's arm, but Anakin copied Ed's move and they spun away from each other.

They settled out as the crowd cheered.

The Jedi stood in mild shock. His lightsaber should have sliced right through that arm.

Ed saw his look and smiled. "Ultra-dense alloy. Your saber's not getting through this."

Anakin held out a hand and reached out with his mind. With a command, he used the Force to collapse down on the blade and it shattered.

Ed jumped back as his arm fell to pieces. "Oh, COME ON!"

Anakin charged again. Ed turned and ran towards the arena wall, pressing his hands together. Anakin didn't catch him. The alchemist reached out and brushed his fingers over a metal bin and it began to morph. The metal became a liquid and flowed across his body to collect where his old hand had been. It fused to what remained of his arm and sharpened into a new sword. It wouldn't replace his hand but that wasn't important at the moment.

He twisted around and caught Anakin's downward strike with the new sword. They began to push against each other with all their might. Anakin gave a shove with the Force and Ed fell to a knee, grunting to keep the energy back.

Ed smirked lightly. Anakin saw it and started to pull back, but wasn't fast enough. The sword melted slightly as Ed jumped back. The weight Anakin was putting into the push sent him sprawling on the ground.

Using the time, Edward ran to a jumble of crates and began a transmutation. The wood changed to metal and pieced together to create a massive gun. What wood that wasn't used became little circular bullets.

Jumping back up, Anakin saw a long barrel pointed at him. Ed pulled the trigger and the little pellets began to fly. Anakin let his body go and let the Force take over. He lunged to the side, the pellets sending up tiny geysers of sand right where he had been. The gun followed him to try and fill him with lead.

This wasn't working. Ed let the gun go on its own and ran over to where Anakin would be. The two clashed, locking together once again. But Anakin had to disengage to avoid Ed's annoying cannon. Reaching out his hand, he used the Force to lift a number of boxes and sent them flying at Edward. His sword split every one down the middle.

The cannon sputtered and died as it ran out of ammo.

"Time to finish this!" Anakin charged forward; Ed fell into a defensive stance. When he got in range, the lightsaber went right but then twisted and thrust left. But the saber simply glanced off Ed's automail arm. The bounce sent Anakin forward and off-balance again. Edward stepped forward and backhanded Anakin, sending him to the ground. He dropped forward and held his sword to Anakin's now exposed throat.

"Why don't you just give up?"

Anakin eyed the metal that was just inches from his neck. "I don't think so."

He released a sudden Force pulse that threw Ed back twenty yards. The alchemist hit the ground hard and bounced several times. When he finally stopped, Anakin was standing over him. In one move, they'd completely switched places. But Anakin used the Force to hold Ed down.

"You're done."

Edward struggled, but couldn't break the Force grip on him.

"THE MATCH IS OVER. ANAKIN SKYWALKER IS THE WINNER!"

The crowd hooped and hollered as Anakin stepped back and released Edward. Ed was just about ready to pounce Anakin from behind, but held himself back. Instead, he turned his back and walked back to his entrance.

Anakin walked back into the shade and Obi-wan patted him on the back. "Well done, Anakin."

"Thank you, master."


	3. Alphonse vs Ash

Alphonse Elric vs

**Alphonse Elric vs.**

**Ash Ketchum**

**As requested by BlueSpottedDog**

**Alphonse Elric:**

**Major Series: Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Style: Brute Force when needed**

**Special Note: His body is bonded to a suit of armor**

**Ash Ketchum:**

**Major Series: Pokemon**

**Style: Pokemon Training**

**--**

Edward Elric walked back into the passage under the arena wall still fuming that he'd lost. A massive suit of armor with glowing eyes was waiting for him. "It's ok, brother," the armor spoke. "You did your best."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, aren't you up?"

"Yeah," his brother said. "But I really don't want to."

"Just go on out and whoop 'em good. I need to go get this hand fixed."

"You really should take better care of that."

"I KNOW!"

Ed stormed off and Al walked out into the sunlight, bringing cheers from the crowd. A guy in a blue jacket with spiky black hair and cap came from the other side, a giant yellow mouse sitting on his shoulder. When they met in the middle, Ash said, "I'm gonna win this!"

"Alright. Let's get it over with."

Ash looked over to the creature on his shoulder. "You ready to go, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Great. Get out there."

The mouse jumped off and landed on all fours as its cheeks began to emit tiny sparks.

Al looked down. He towered over it. "Aw. It's so cute."

"Give him a Thunderbolt, Pikachu."

"CHU!" A blast of lightning flew out and coursed through Al's armor. Al gave a grunt as the metal began to heat up until the electricity stopped.

"Ok, not so cute anymore."

"Pikachu! Quick Attack, GO!" "Pika!"

The mouse shot forward at full speed. Al stepped back and threw up his hand in a backhand. His glove caught the side of Pikachu's head as he lunged and sent the Pokemon away. It tumbled as it hit the ground.

"I'm sorry," Al called after it.

"Don't be," Ash said back. "That was a great defense." Pikachu stood to its feet. "But it's going to take a lot more to stop us. Give him another Thunderbolt!"

"I'm going to have to just finish this quickly," Al said to himself. Even as the electricity surged towards and through him, he charged toward the tiny yellow creature. Because he wasn't really human, he didn't feel much pain from the attack. But it still slowed him down somewhat. Soon, he got close enough to strike.

"Use Quick Attack to get away!"

Al swung a fist down, but the Pikachu jumped to the side and his glove just dug into the dirt. The Pikachu reappeared at the other end of the arena. "That little thing's fast."

"Use Thunder!" The mouse began to tighten up, building energy. "Pika…"

Al dropped into a sprint. It didn't seem to be able to move while it was attacking. If he could get close enough before it could attack…

"CHU!" The energy shot up into the sky and began to arch back down.

Al couldn't dodge it. His body was essentially a giant lightning rod. The electricity struck his helm and shot down through the armor. Again he didn't feel much pain, but the intense heat was making it much harder to move.

The attack only lasted about three seconds, but it was enough to have severely damaged Al's armor. Several panels, including the legs and arms, had flexed. Too much strain and they'd shatter.

"Great work, Pikachu. Let's finished it with Volt Tackle!"

"That doesn't sound good."

Pikachu again charged at great speed. This time, energy began to fall over and envelope his body.

"I can't let that get me," Al said to himself. "I'll have to end this now or I'm finished." He clenched his armored fist and drew it back for as hard a hit as he could get.

Pikachu's body seemed to vanish in the energy as he leapt forward. Al's hand plunged forward.

They met and a shockwave swept over the crowd, kicking up dust and toppling boxes around the arena edge.

When the cloud settled, Pikachu was behind Al, whose right hand was completely gone and he had a gaping hole through his chest.

The entire audience dropped into silence.

Al looked down at his chest. A hand came up and brushed the edge of the cavity. Then the whole suit of armor shook and collapsed into a big pile.

The audience roared.

Ash gasped and ran out, completely shocked and horrified. "Wh…"

Ed came running out onto the field. "Relax, relax." He knelt down and started collecting the pieces of armor.

"Did…did we just kill him?"

"As long as you didn't touch the blood seal, he'll be good as new once I fix this armor. Happens all the time." He picked up the last piece and headed back for the entrance.

"That's good to know." Pikachu came over to his foot. He held down an arm and the mouse jumped up. "Great work little buddy."

"Pikachu," it said with a smile.

They walked out and left the cheering crowd behind.

**A/N: Just because of that intro, don't think there's any kind of story here. It just worked out that I got a request and it fit together.**

**And don't forget to drop a review and send in your requests. Thanks!**


	4. Chan vs Hercule

Jackie Chan vs

**Jackie Chan vs.**

**Hercule**

**As requested by littleurmey**

**Jackie Chan:**

**Represented Series: Jackie Chan Adventures**

**Specialty: Chinese Martial Arts**

**Hercule:**

**Represented Series: Dragonball Z**

**Specialty: Custom**

**--**

Hercule dropped down into the arena from the sky, his jetpack sputtering to standby. He instantly began throwing his arms into the air as the crowd cheered. "YEAH! I AM THE GREATEST FIGHTER IN THE GALAXY!"

Jackie watched from his tunnel. "Wow. He looks tough."

"Hey Jackie!"

He turned and saw a girl in a red sweatshirt running towards him. "Jade? What are you doing here? You should be in the stands with Uncle."

"I know. But I thought you could use some help in the fight." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of small stones. Each stone had a different animal carved into their surface.

"The talismans? Jade, I'm not going to cheat."

"He's got a jetpack! A little magic should even it out a little."

He closed her hand over the stones. "No. You should know that it's wrong. I'm going to do this right." He turned back to the light.

"Is it wrong if you don't know it's happening?" She pulled out one stone and slipped it into Jackie's back pocket just before he walked out.

Hercule turned and glared at Jackie, who brought on even louder cheers when he appeared. "Oh, come on. They cheer louder for THIS GUY? Your nothing but a puny wimp."

"Hey. I may not be the strongest man around, but it takes more than strength to win a fight."

"We'll see about that." His jetpack ignited and he rushed in at top speed. "Let's see how you handle my Rough-'Em-Up Punch!" He sent a quick flurry of punches straight to Jackie's stomach, then drew back and sent forward the biggest punch he could muster.

"Uhm…was that supposed to do anything?"

Hercule looked up. Chan still stood there, completely unphased. "Oh… You're too good, Jackie." He reached behind him and pulled out a small yellow box. "In fact, here's a gift."

"Oh. Why thank you," Jackie said as he accepted the gift. Then her turned back towards where he had came in. "You see, Jade? Fighting is not always the best option."

Jade smacked herself in the face. "How does he make it through the day?"

Hercule snuck away, a sinister grin on his face. "Idiot." A small remote fell from his sleeve and he hit the only button.

The yellow box in Jackie's hands violently exploded, sending up dusts and loud gasps from the crowd. Hercule let out a loud laugh. "I'M STILL THE BEST!"

The dust settled. Jackie stood with his arms covering his face. But he was miraculously unharmed.

Hercule's jaw nearly hit the ground. "What?! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"Yeah." Jackie touched his chest. He was still intact. "But why?" Just then he noticed the lump in his back pocket. There was an octagonal stone with a dog carved on the front. "Jade?"

She simply shrugged.

Hercule fell to his knees. "I surrender! Please don't kill me!"

"You're joking."

Suddenly the man was on his face. "I'll worship you. Just don't kill me."

Jackie shook his head. "This is pathetic." He walked up, grabbed Hercule's shirt and pulled him up while drawing back a punch. "Hey." Hercule looked up through tears. "Make it look good."

He sent his punch forward but stopped it just an inch short. Hercule flinched, but then opened one eye.

"I said, 'Make it look good'."

"Oh…right. AHH!" Suddenly Hercules went flying back into the sand. He tumbled several times and then lay still.

The crowd applauded. Jackie Chan just turned his back and walked back to the tunnel.

Jade stood with her arms crossed. "That was so lame."

"Looks can often be deceiving, Jade. Remember that."

**A/N: Now hit that button and drop a review. And if you've got a fight you want to see, send it in.**


	5. Fox vs Holly

Fox McCloud vs

**Fox McCloud vs.**

**Holly Short**

**Fox:  
Series: Star Fox (game)  
Career: Mercenary  
Species: Fox  
**

**Holly:  
Series: Artemis Fowl (books)  
Career: LEP Recon  
Species: Elf**

**-------------**

Holly buzzed down into the arena and retracted the mechanical wings back into the pack. She was completely sealed inside her LEP suit. As long as she kept her helmet on, no one would learn that she was actually a fairy. But apparently everyone already knew and no one cared. Or at least that's what Foaly kept telling her.

Even now the centaur was speaking to her through an earpiece. "How are the new wings handling?"

"Nice. Much touchy-er than the last set."

"You'll get used to that."

"Did I really have to do this with all the new tech?"

"Hey, the guys running this promised full reimbursement. And what better way to test new things than in actual combat? So yes, you have to do it."

She sighed. It's not like it made too much of a difference. All the equipment didn't add more than two pounds to her kit, even though she now had a new scanner system, a prototype wing set, a belt with about forty pouches, and a new impact suit. One of the perks of fairy tech: everything was very light.

The came a low rumble. A blue starship streaked overhead, just clearing the arena. Just as it passed, the canopy opened and a small orange creature fell, landing heavily but safely on the dirt in a crouch. Fox always loved using that entrance. Anyone watching just ate it up. Like right now. The audience was mostly on their feet.

Holly's helmet instantly began doing several biometric scans on the new figure. "Got anything on him, Foaly?"

"Give me a minute. I'm doing a database check now."

Fox spotted his opponent. "A bit short, aren't you?"

Holly's face grew red under her helmet. She was exactly three feet tall, one centimeter shorter than the average elf. It wasn't much but she still hated it. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Got it," Foaly said. "Fox McCloud. He's a mercenary from the Lylat star system."

"Lylat? Never heard of it."

"Not many have. They tend to keep to themselves."

"Anything I need to know about him?"

"Not particularly. He's a great shot with some fairly high combat experience."

"So do it fast before he can get me. Got it." She pulled out her Neutrino from its leg holster and fired off a single perfect shot.

Fox reached to his belt and pulled out a small disk. A barrier of blue light appeared around him. The Neutrino shot crashed into the barrier and shot back, directly at Holly.

She lunged to the side, missing the shot by inches. She shielded, causing her body to vibrate and slip out of the visible spectrum. Running quickly but lightly, she jumped behind a collection of boxes. "What was that, Foaly?"

"Some kind of reflector. Perhaps I should have warned about that."

"Perhaps. Have I told you that I really hate you sometimes?"

"Two or three times a day."

"Remind me to up that."

Fox stepped lightly, scanning everywhere. The girl had vanished into thin air. With a shake of the head, a green screen flipped out over his left eye. "Infrared." The screen changed, creating a rainbow effect in his vision. Reds showed higher temperatures. But because of the sun, everything was hot and red. "X-Ray." Another change. This time everything became light blue. The crowd above appeared as white skeletons inside clear skins. But nothing else was showing on the ground around him. Whatever she was using to cloak herself, it was high-tech.

"Motion." The screen became black. Motions from above sent tiny white waves out over the arena, creating a sort of echo that shaped the area. Directly behind a set of boxes, something was shaking. It was only slight movement, but it was fast enough to be sending out a constant wave. "Gotcha." He pulled out a small yellow grenade and pressed the trigger before rolling it along the ground.

An alarm beeped in Holly's helmet. A tiny yellow sphere rolled into her view only a foot away. She didn't recognize it, but could easily tell what it was. Without any time to react, it exploded violently. Pads in her helmet expanded, sealing her head and cushioning it from the blast. She was sent back from the blast while her suit absorbed most of the energy.

In the second she was airborne, her wings sprang to life. She twisted as her helmet deflated. Her ears rang from being so close. The wings beat and she lifted into the air to around eight feet and began to circle around. She didn't get far. Something struck a wing and it shattered. With only one pair of wings, she plummeted, screaming.

Fox watched as the invisible creature fell to the earth, a blaster held in one hand.

Holly unshielded when she finally stopped rolling. She'd landed on her chest and rolled. Now every wing was gone, so she'd lost that. Plus she ached with dozens of new bruises. "Heal." Blue sparks appeared and danced over her body inside the suit. Instantly the bruises vanished and she relaxed. At least she still had magic. That was a big advantage over this Fox guy.

She sat up and leaned against the boxes. "So I can't shoot this guy. He's too good of a shot. What do I do now?"

"Look in pouch fourteen."

"Which one is that?"

"Sixth on the right."

She opened the appointed pocket and pulled out what looked like two small handles. Each one had a single button. She pressed the button of one and a metal blade materialized, creating a dagger. "Come on, Foaly. You know I can't do close-range."

"You're going to have to. But be careful. Fox is well trained in most combat styles."

"Right." She activated the other blade and flipped it around so it was held in a reverse grip.

She heard a howl and something blue and gold swung towards her. She just barely managed to get one blade up and catch it. With a quick roll, she slipped away and stood.

Fox came into view holding Krystal's staff. "A quarterstaff?" she asked. "Is there anything this guy can't do?"

"Well he can't say he knows a teenage genius," Foaly put in.

"I'm going to shoot you later."

Fox suddenly charged, his staff spinning like chopper blades. Holly ducked under it and stepped forward, her small size allowing her to get right up close. She swung one dagger at Fox's chest. But he disengaged and stepped back. As he did, he swung the staff out, using the end to catch Holly's helmet.

The hit sent her spinning. With another swipe, her legs were taken from under her and she went to the ground. Fox was over her in an instant, staff to her neck. The end began to glow red.

Both of them froze. They each new it was over.

"MATCH OVER. THE WINNER IS FOX MCCLOUD!"

The crowd roared and Fox stepped back slowly. Holly sighed. But then Fox offered a hand. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. At least he was being a good sport. She could be too. She congratulated him and walked off to the entrance tunnel, working with Foaly about how to get back to Haven without her wings.

**A/N: Wow. That was a long one. I implore you people. I am running out of ideas. Only your suggestions can keep the Arena in operation. So send in anything, even if it's only one contestant.**


	6. Neo vs Freeman

**Thomas Anderson vs.**

**Gordon Freeman**

**As requested by Steamed**

**Thomas Anderson:  
Series: Matrix (movie)  
Alias: Neo  
Fight Tactics: Time Manipulation**

**Gordon Freeman:  
Series: Half-Life (game)  
Fight Tactics: Firepower/Crowbar**

**----------**

Gordon walked into the arena, crowbar held tightly in hand. From above, a black outline appeared and slowly grew bigger until Neo dropped onto the sand, leaving a small crater below his feet.

Neo stood and looked over the man in the HEV suit. "A little much, isn't it?"

Gordon looked over the One. "Could I say the same about you?" he said, referring to Neo's entirely black suit and cloak.

So Neo simply gave a little nod. "Fair enough."

Gordon threw his crowbar down into the ground and pulled a long gun from his back. With a quick pump, he dropped it down and fired.

Neo held up a hand and a dozen bullets suddenly stopped in midair before it. Gordon cocked an eyebrow and fired three more times, each one sending more pellets that froze in front of Neo. They all fell when Neo's hand dropped.

Gordon let his shotgun lower. "Oh, now that's just unfair."

Neo smirked.

The shotgun fell to the ground and he plucked up the crowbar.

Neo rushed forward with a swift punch. Gordon held up his crowbar, catching the fist. But before he could even retaliate, Neo was spinning with an extended kick, forcing Gordon to barely send up another block. Neo came faster; kicks, punches, spins. Gordon sent most of them away, but a few swift attacks managed to fire in and dent the metal of his hazard suit.

After several seconds of complete mayhem, Neo jump away. Gordon panted, not used to such speed. He looked at his crowbar, which was now pitted and dented.

This was not looking good for him. "I really don't want to do this." He pressed a panel on his chest and a keypad appeared on his wrist. Neo eyed it, suddenly wary.

The area around Gordon's fist began to glow red as he input a quick code. The light expanded, creating a swirling vortex in front of Gordon. Lightning crackled around the portal. Suddenly two creatures leapt into the arena from another dimension.

The two massive Antlions spotted Neo and gave high pitched shriek.

Neo reached under his jacket and pulled out two Uzis. One of the Antlions charged as the portal died. The two guns blazed to life and pumped lead into the charging bug. But it didn't slow at all. Using its armored head, it charged into Neo.

The One was thrown back and into the wall. He shook his head and touched his stomach. It was bruised, but not bad.

The Antlion shrieked and charged again, ramming Neo into the wall again. He cringed as he felt something hard dig into his stomach. The bug twisted his head, trying to smash him into pulp. With a focused chop, he drove his hand down into the carapace before him. The thing let out something like a scream and fell back. Neo took the chance to pull out a magnum and put a pair of bullets into the thing's face. It wailed a few more times and collapsed.

As the first creature died, the other one started to become skittish. Antlions are only ever brave in groups. Neo leveled his gun at the creature, but it dove into the dirt and vanished in a geyser of sand.

And so Neo and Gordon were once again alone in the arena. Gordon wasn't moving. The portal generator had drained the suit's power and it was still recharging. Until it did, he wouldn't be able to do anything. Looks like his gamble hadn't paid off.

Neo held the gun outward and walked forward until it was held against Gordon's forehead.

"THE MATCH IS OVER! WINNER: NEO!"

The crowd cheered approval. Neo took a few steps back and fly off into the sky. Gordon remained frozen for a few more minutes before he crouched to examine the hole. Now he had to get rid of the Antlion. Just another day.


	7. Aragorn vs Link

**Aragorn vs. Link**

**As requested by littleurmey, Shaden**

**Aragorn:  
Sword: Andúril –"The Flame of the West"  
Skills: Ranger**

Link:  
Sword: Master Sword –"Blade of Evil's Bane"  
Skills: Item Variety

**------------**

Link was ecstatic when he learned he wouldn't be fighting in the sand arena. In open combat, he was skilled with a sword, but he couldn't match Aragorn. But now they were in the new arena.

Link stepped out into the shady battleground. Trees overhead filtered the light. A thin forest of thick trees spread before him. Aragorn would be entering from the other side, so was out of sight. But he was a skilled ranger, so would be tracking him shortly.

Link pulled out his Clawshot and sent it into the air. Within seconds, he was hidden among the trees.

Aragorn stepped through the trees lightly. Andúril was held forward and occasional sent light across the bark around him. The trees weren't close, but they were close enough to limit his space. He wouldn't be able to get full cross swings here. He would have to play close and forward.

He stopped when he reached where he thought was around the center and turned in a circle. He should have spotted the other swordsman by now. There wasn't even a trace of him on the ground.

A low sound touched his ear. It was incredibly faint, but was also the unmistakable sound of a sword sliding from its scabbard. And it was above him.

He turned and looked up. The green warrior fell from the trees, sword flashing in the light. Aragorn swung his sword in close, catching the falling metal. That would leave a bag cut on his edge.

Link landed before him. But instead of falling back, he pressed forward, sliding his sword along Aragorn's.

The move caught the ranger by surprise. He pushed his sword up, but couldn't get it high enough fast enough. The sword dug into his left shoulder.

Pain seared through Aragorn's shoulder. Link pulled the sword back out and began to retreat. Going against the pain, Aragorn chased him, thrusting Andúril forward. Link rolled to the side and used his shield to send the attack away.

That was exactly what he wanted. As Link looked away, Aragorn brought up a leg and sent his knee into Link's side. The elf hit it and staggered. Aragorn went into his own spin with his sword held out. But Link jumped over the blade and vanished once again into the trees.

Everything became still. Aragorn searched the trees. A low clapping could be heard mingling with rustling leaves. That was probably the crowd.

He fell back against a tree. His shoulder ached with every movement. Opening a pouch, he pulled out a small vial. Breaking it open released a thick cream. The cream went to his shoulder and the pain dulled greatly. He'd still have to get a stitching later, but for the fight it would let him use him arm without too much pain.

A twang and swishing leaves rang out. A long arrow buried into the tree next to Aragorn's head. He rolled to the side just as another arrow fell into the space where he had just been.

He ducked behind the tree and listened closely. A branch cracked to his left. He twisted just as an arrow appeared through the leaves. He brought Andúril up and the arrow ricocheted off the metal and fell to the dirt. A long scar was dug into the metal. Another arrow came down which was also sent away. The elves would hate him if they saw this.

Then the arrows ceased. "Is that the best you got?" Aragorn said but only low enough for himself to hear. In reality though, he was on the losing end. Yes he was a ranger, but he couldn't use the trees like his opponent.

A low fizzle sound and a small black sphere fell from the trees, bounced once, and stopped few feet in front of him.

He recognized that fizzle. It wasn't good.

He stepped back against the trees as the bomb ruptured. The force swept over him, singeing his cloak and beard. He could feel several burns blossom over his skin as well. A ringing came into his ears, blocking out every other sound. The forest seemed to spin around him.

Link dropped as soon as the bomb went off. He leapt into the smoke and came out while Aragorn was still reeling. Link pressed forward, smashing his shield into Aragorn's chest and pressing him against the tree.

Aragorn felt the force and became wedged between wood and metal, another shot of pain rippling from his shoulder. Something cold and hard was pressed against his neck. When his vision finally cleared, he saw Link with the Master Sword brandished. The young lad had a look in his eye that said "Don't try anything."

Aragorn looked at his position. He was pressed between a shield and a tree with a sword to his neck. He still held Andúril in his hand, but any movement and Link would probably sever his neck. This all passed in a second. He didn't have any other options.

Andúril fell to the ground.

The crowd could be heard gasping through the trees. Many had placed bets on Aragorn.

"MATCH OVER! THE WINNER IS LINK!"

Link stepped back slowly, making sure Aragorn wouldn't reach for his sword and attack again. But all the man could do was clutch his shoulder.

So Link sheathed his sword and banged a fist to his chest. Aragorn gave a quick bow of the head.

On his way out, Link passed several medical personnel. "That was fun."

**A/N: This fight seems to prove just how much my stories have a mind of their own. I was one of those that bet on Aragorn.**


	8. Naruto vs Aang

**Naruto Uzumaki vs.**

**Aang**

**Naruto:  
Home: Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Specialty: Shadow Clone Jutsu  
Last-Chance: Kyuubi demon spirit  
Note: For fairness, Naruto is in his pre-Shipuuden form.**

**Aang:  
Home: Southern Air Temple  
Specialty: Airbending  
Last-Chance: Spirit of the Avatar**

**--------------**

Aang and Naruto stood several paces from each other. The crowd sat silently over them, waiting for the battle to begin.

"I don't want to fight you," Aang said.

"I don't want to hurt you either."

"BOO!" "COME ON, LET'S GET IT ON!" "START KILLING EACH OTHER!"

Naruto sighed as the crowd started to become restless. "But it looks like we don't have any choice."

Aang nodded. "Just don't go too hard." He stepped down into an airbender's stance.

The ninja nodded. He held his hands up and formed a cross handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With puffs of smoke, a handful of copies appeared next to him.

Aang looked at the copies with no little shock. He had been warned to prepare for anything, but it him off guard. But it still wouldn't be any trouble. He twisted and threw one foot into the ground before him. Several pillars of rock flew out of the ground and smashed into the clones' chests, destroying them all instantly.

The real Naruto managed to jump away before he was struck. The suddenness threw him off. The kid hadn't formed any handsigns at all and yet he had thrown down a serious attack. This would be a hard fight.

He reached into his leg pouch and pulled out a few kunai. With a swing, the metal knives sliced through the air. With only a small movement, Aang moved to the left and the metal daggers flew past.

Suddenly Naruto was charging from Aang's left side. The Avatar spun and dropped his leg out over the ground and his foot burst into flame. The heat didn't hurt Aang at all; it was a firebending technique. Naruto just barely saw it and jumped into the air, moving over the heated foot. But Aang continued the spin and popped open the pouch on his side. With a flinging motion, a stream of water flew out and caught Naruto in the chest, sending him upward and over. The ninja hit the ground awkwardly and tumbled across the ground.

"Please give up," Aang said as Naruto rose to his feet.

He turned and looked back at the orange-clad boy. "No way. Even if this is a friendly fight, I never quit." He formed another seal and more clones appeared in smoke. They charged all at once.

Aang once again began throwing his foot into the ground and rock pillars bombarded the clones from below. Many were struck and vanished, but most of them slipped through. Instead, Aang threw both fists into the dirt. A thick wall shot from the ground and rose thirty feet into the air. Several thuds resounded a moment later. He smiled to himself.

"Watch your blind spot."

He turned. Naruto was behind him! A fist flew from nowhere and smashed into Aang's face. He flew back straight at the wall. Something in his body clicked. With inhuman speed, Aang's arms flew up and touched the rock above his approaching head. With a shove, his arms separated and the wall split down the middle. He flew past and tumbled into the dust.

The crowd roared.

"Yeah! And that's why I'm gonna become Hokage!"

With a burst of air, Aang was on his feet. "He's good," he said to himself. "It's not over yet!" With a spin and a throw, a blast of air shot out, went through the gap in the wall, and slammed into Naruto, forcing him to throw up his arms.

With a quick gesture, Aang caused two piles of rock to move up and grab Naruto's ankles. He gave a smug grin; Naruto was helpless. Using one fist, he released several jets of fire into the air stream. They sped down the currents and washed over Naruto's body. He screamed as the flame licked at his jacket and scorched his skin.

Aang released the attack and hunched. Naruto simply stood there, his head hung. "I hope I didn't kill him."

A red haze began to slowly appear around Naruto's body. The burns that Aang could see on his face began to reseal. The fingernails on Naruto's hand lengthened and slimmed to a point, forming vicious-looking claws. His hair also became more of a jumble as it grew longer.

Aang watched in horror. What was going on?

Suddenly Naruto's head shot up to the sky and he released a feral howl that sent a shiver down Aang's spine. Even the audience grew silent and terrified.

Naruto lowered himself down to his hands and feet. With a push, the rock around his feet crumbled and he was flying across the arena like a bullet.

Aang gasped and stepped back, suddenly very afraid. He brought his hands across and summoned a massive gust of wind, but it was useless. Naruto rushed up in the blink of an eye and slammed a fist up into Aang's stomach. The air was blasted from the boy's lungs as he got thrown up into the air. Suddenly Naruto was over him and a powerful kick was going into Aang's back. The wounded body flew across the arena and through part of the wall he had called up earlier. The rock broke free and collapsed down on top of him.

Naruto landed at the far end of the arena, pure hatred pouring from his slitted pupils. He released another howl at the sun for his kill while the audience sat in horror.

A light blasted out from between the rocks. A hand shot into the air and all the boulders flew out. Members of the crowd separated, but a few were still hit by the flying pieces of earth. Aang stood in a small crater, the tattoos on his head and limbs glowing brightly. "You are too dangerous to let live." When he spoke, it sounded like hundreds of voices speaking out all at once.

Aang's hands rose up. Several boulders rose with them and compressed into tiny ultra-dense pebbles. The air spiraled around him, incasing him in a sphere or wind. Water and fire also appeared, seemingly from thin air, and spiraled around him with the stones.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as the demon in him became enraged. This little human didn't know when to die. Energy began to collect in his right hand, spiraling faster and faster. A light glowed at its center. It grew larger until it became about the size of a softball-sized orb of pure churning energy.

Aang held up an arm. The elements focused and spiraled down his skin and all met in a point just above his fingertips.

The two remained motionless for only a few seconds. Then they flew.

When only feet separated them, they each held their attack forward. Energy met element. The Rasengan pushed and tore at the matter before it while the elements tried to drill through the sphere. And neither was winning.

After several seconds, both gave in at the same time. The combined energy erupted out, sending both combatants in opposite directions and straight into the walls on opposite sides of the arena.

Medical teams rushed out even before the dust completely settled. No one in the crowd said a word. Katara, Sakura, and other friends of each fighter dropped into the arena and ran to their respective sides, all fearing the worst.

Both were out cold and severely injured, but still alive.

"THAT MATCH IS A DRAW!"

**A/N: I have no doubt that this will cause some serious controversy. But having it end this way was the only way I could do both characters justice.**


	9. Eragon vs Grim

**Eragon Shadeslayer vs.**

**the Grim Reaper**

**Eragon:  
Weapon: Sword (Brisingr, which means 'fire')  
Special: Magic  
Closest Companion: Saphira**

**Grim:  
Weapon: Scythe  
Special: Underworld Powers  
Closest Companions: Billy and Mandy**

**-----------------**

Eragon stood out in the center of the forest arena. The air was cool without the sun beating down on him, and he was thankful for that. Fighting in his full armor during the heat of the day was one of the worst thing he could think of.

Perhaps he shouldn't have worn his armor. But then Saphira had insisted on it. Even if this was supposed to be a "friendly match," there was still a chance he could be attacked in some way that his wards didn't protect him.

"_And I still insist,"_ Saphira said.

He laughed to himself. He wished that she could be at his side. It was always more comforting when she was there whenever he needed her.

He glanced around the wood, wondering where his opponent was. The match was supposed to have begun several minutes ago, but still he had not appeared. He wondered for a moment if his opponent was stalking him from the trees. But a quick search with his mind showed absolutely no other living thing besides himself and the trees. No people, no birds, not even a single fly.

"_Something feels strange,"_ he told his companion.

"_I sense it too."_

Suddenly the ground before him split apart, creating a deep chasm from which flames leapt into the air. A monstrous black blob slowly appeared and grew, forming a skull face and two long arms as it rose. "ASK NOT FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS!" a voice boomed into the space. A massive scythe appeared in the creature's bony hand. "IT TOLLS FOR THEE!"

Eragon drew out Brisingr as the Reaper held his scythe aloft, ready to bring it down.

But Grim stopped with his scythe in the air. After a moment, he looked up, eyes blinking. "Oh, come on. I just got me license renewed yesterday." He brought the blade down and tapped the metal a few times until a tiny green spark shot from it to his finger. "Ah, that's better. Now where we? Oh, yes." He regrew to full height and held his scythe to the sky, drawing green bolts of lightning that seemed to turn the area green.

Eragon held up his sword as the scythe fell. But it did not go for him directly. Instead, it dug into the ground a few yards in front. The ground splintered and began to cave in slowly, piece by piece.

Thinking quickly, Eragon wove a quick spell and thrust his sword into the ground. A blue light shot out and crisscrossed the ground before him. When the crumbling rock reached the light, the ground remained intact, halting the attack.

The moment his defence stopped the attack, Eragon's strength dropped slightly. That had used more energy than he'd expected. But it was alright. Between himself, the Belt on his hip that contained a great store of energy, and Saphira, he'd have enough energy to last several battles.

Grim withdrew his scythe from the ground. The ground before him miraculous reappeared. "Very clever. But can you handle this?" He suddenly vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Eragon took a step back. This was not good. His opponent was undead, so he couldn't sense him with his mind. He was totally blind right now.

The place was eerily silent. The hair on Eragon's neck stood on end. Where was he?"

"_Eragon! Behind you!"_

He spun, bringing his sword up. The metal clacked as it contacted the shaft of the silent scythe. The long metal blade of Grim's weapon froze a mere inch from Ergaon's cheek. That blade could cause some problems.

"Hm. You're better than I expected," Grim said.

"You don't have a clue. Stenr reisa." A fist-sized rock shot up from the ground and smacked Grim in the side of the head. He fell back, rubbing his head from the attack. Another rock flew up and struck him from behind, knocking him forward. Eragon lunged forward and sent his blue sword up into Grim's gut.

Grim froze, eyeing the piece of metal protruding from his chest. Then he began to laugh. "A little prick like that can't stop me. Billy! Now!"

A tiny object fell from the sky. "Banzaaaaaiii!" Billy landed on Grim's head, smiling his goofy smile. "Hey, Grim. What's that thing sticking out of your chest?"

"Focus, Billy"

Eragon looked up. "Teammates are illegal."

"I'm the Grim Reaper. I'm not supposed to follow the rules."

Billy turned around with a laugh and bent over, leaving Eragon to wonder what he was doing. He didn't have to wait long. Billy suddenly dropped his pants and let one rip…hard.

The sheer force of the rupture sent Eragon off-balance. He stepped backwards, trying to find his footing. And that smell! It burnt his nose so badly that even Saphira was pained from it. He tried opening his eyes, but the poisonous gas even hurt them. Now he truly was blind.

"_Eragon!"_ An image flashed into his head. Grim was behind him, swinging his scythe for a kill. Eragon fell forward and the blade passed over him. He sent his fall into a roll and came back up. His eyes were still stinging, but he could see through Saphira's eyes thanks to the mental bond they shared.

Grim's scythe began to glow with green energy.

That's when Eragon saw it. All of Grim's attacks, both physical and magical, had been focused through the scythe. If he could get that away, he'd be powerless. And a plan began to unfold in his head.

Grim held the scythe forward and a bolt of green lightning flew out. Eragon held Brisingr forward, which caught the bolt. The powerful wards woven into the blade held up and the bolt vanished into thin air.

Eragon tested opening one eye. It still stung, but the effects of Billy's fart were starting to wear off. "Kvistr." A tree branch dropped from the trees, wrapped itself around Grim's scythe, and pulled it up into the air.

Grim was so caught off guard that the weapon literally flew from his hand. "Hey! Give that back!"

"BRISINGR!"

Grim looked back forward. Eragon's blade ignited into bright blue flames. With a single stroke, he brought it from the ground up, tearing Grim's body in half. The individual bones fell to the ground.

Grim's head hit the ground and bounced away, causing him to yelp with every strike of rock. He finally came to a rest against a tree. He tried to shake the cobwebs away, but he couldn't.

Suddenly the flaming sword was held to his face. "Surrender."

Grim looked up. He couldn't do anything with his body in pieces. He couldn't do anything without his scythe! His eyes furrowed in anger. "Fine."

"MATCH OVER. THE WINNER IS ERAGON SHADESLAYER!"

Eragon let the magic fade and the flames around his sword died. He swept it into its sheath as he turned and began to walk through the trees.

"_Excellent work, little one,"_ Saphira said with affection.

"_I couldn't have done it without you."_

Grim looked around. "Billy? Mandy? SOMEBODY COME PUT ME BACK TOGETHER!"


	10. Sonic vs Lee

**Sonic vs.  
Rock Lee  
As requested by Antithesis**

**Sonic:  
Home: Knothole Village  
Skills: Super Speed**

**Lee:  
Home: Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Skills: Taijutsu (which is hand-to-hand combat)**

**---------------------**

Lee jumped down into the sandy arena. His teacher and mentor, Guy, roared from above him. "You can do it, Lee!"

"Yes, sir!" he answered back proudly. He turned to the center, where a bluish creature was standing. "Are you my opponent?"

"I guess so," Sonic answered. "I don't see anyone else here."

"Very well." Lee dropped slightly, placed one hand behind his back, and held the other forward with his fingers extended. "Let us have a good match."

"I hope you don't mind if I go first." Sonic gave a quick salute and vanished.

Lee's eyes popped. The little creature was fast. Even Lee's well trained eyes hadn't seen him build any kind of momentum. A quick blur approached from his left. With a twist, Lee sent one leg sliding along the ground. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Sonic saw the attack, but was too late, the spinning foot took out his legs and the hedgehog was sent head over heels through the sand. He recovered and sent his tumble into a spin with his spines extended. He twisted back around, coming at Lee from the side again. Without legs to trip up, the kid wouldn't stop him this time.

Lee didn't try to. He turned and Sonic sped past. "Is that the best you can do?"

Sonic stood from his spin and slid to a stop. "I'd like to see you do better."

"Then I shall." Lee leaned forward and pushed off, using his chakra to give him speed. When he got closer, he pushed himself into the air and spun, his leg extended. "Leaf Hurricane!"

"Too slow." Sonic disappeared again and reappeared at Lee's side. The hedgehog sent a strong kick into his ribs. With the extreme speed, the kick sent Lee spinning. Sonic brought around another kick that sent Lee into the air. With a crouch and an lunge, he began to spin again and rushed at Lee. He struck and moved away, but quickly turned around and came back. He blitzed through several times, hitting Lee repeatedly. When he thought he had enough, he brought out a leg an sent Lee flying into the arena wall.

Lee applied chakra to his hands and feet, holding himself to the vertical rock face. As the dust cleared, he could see Sonic smiling smugly. "Whatever this creature is, it is too fast for me. I must level the playing field." He pushed off with his legs, sending him up to the top of the wall.

Sonic watched him. "What? Are you running?"

Lee sat, his legs pulled up Indian style. "I am not one to run from a fight." He pulled down his tall socks, revealing a set of beige weight bands. With a snap, he removed them both and reaffixed his socks. "That is better. Without these, I can move much easier." He let the weights drop over the edge of the wall.

Sonic laughed again. "So you lost a few training weights. What difference is that going to make?"

The weights hit the ground with a bang. The shockwave sent up a pillar of smoke and nearly threw Sonic to the ground.

"It is more than a few weights." The boy vanished. "It is almost three hundred pounds," he said from behind Sonic's back. Before the creature could react, Lee slugged him. Sonic became a blue streak rolling across the sand.

Sonic came to a stop and sat up. This time, he was shocked. He was supposed to be the fastest thing alive, not some other kid. And if he was using weights before, what else did he have up his sleeve?

Lee waited in his stance. "Rise."

Sonic stood up slowly. "You know, you're really asking for it, aren't you?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"You're just begging for a beating. Well, you'll get one, 'cause now I'm mad." Sonic rushed again.

Lee waited.

As Sonic approached, he suddenly stopped, leapt to the side, and rushed in from another angle in a split second. There was no way he'd stop this.

But suddenly Sonic's leg stopped. Lee had used an arm and caught Sonic's foot at the ankle.

Lee's gaze turned to meet his. "Who is slow now?"

Sonic snarled. With a twist, he brought his other leg up. But Lee blocked it as well and dropped Sonic's other leg. When he planted, Sonic lunged forward in a flurry of punches, all of which Lee blocked or dodged.

Sonic continued his fast attack, but nothing was landing at all. But Lee started to become overconfident. Sonic sent an attack high, which Lee reached up and caught. But Sonic used an extra burst of speed to whip back around and send a kick to Lee's stomach.

Lee lurched into the air. Sonic brought his leg to the ground and pushed in with a machine gun of punches. The kid was now in open air. Easy shot. He brought his leg back around.

But Lee's body suddenly flew back, and Sonic's kick hit nothing but air. Lee dropped to all fours as he slid to a stop.

Sonic looked out in shock. "What?! How did you do that?"

Lee stood. "It was simply a matter of directing my chakra. And now I'm sorry, but it is time to end it." Lee took a quick calming breath and crossed his arms for a moment. "Gate of Rest, open!"

Sonic felt a light shockwave rush past him. What was going on?

Lee suddenly rushed forward. Sonic took a step forward, ready to meet the attack. Just as Lee's foot came up, he vanished.

Sonic froze. How?! He'd been watching him! Even his eyes should have seen something!

Suddenly Lee reappeared directly before him. The moment of pause allowed Lee to throw his kick in onto Sonic's stomach. The hedgehog lifted up and shot back into the arena wall.

Several chunks fell around him as he slumped to the ground. Sonic watched his opponent with one eye as he struggled to get air back into his lungs. How did this guy have so much speed? It was even too fast for him. At least for now, but he didn't have any Chaos Emeralds. There was no way he'd match this kid. "I forfeit."

Lee paused. "What?"

"You heard me. As much as I hate to say it…I can't keep up with you."

Lee's mouth slowly grew into a goofy grin. "I DID IT!!!"

Guy jumped down into the arena, his arms outstretched. "LEE!"

By now, Lee's eyes were letting out waterfalls of tears. "GUY-SENSEI!"

Sonic sighed. "Oh, give me a break."

**A/N: I'm sorry if this didn't turn out quite like you'd hoped, Antithesis. But when I compare Sonic's speed to Lee's, Lee actually has him beat in the quick-burst area. If you feel otherwise, you are welcome to re-write this another way.**


End file.
